Shame
by merinxD
Summary: Sasuke and Sarada have a moment after she loses at the Chunin exam. / Set during Baruto the movie period.


Prompt: Shame.

A/N: Okay this is more Sasuke+Sarada, but it fit the bill and sasusaku is obviously implied. Okay I'm not saying this is going to happen, or that I think this will happen in the Boruto movie, but I thought it might make for an interesting situation for Sasuke and Sarada to be in.

This is set during the time of Boruto the movie, when Sasuke and Sakura are in their 30's.

xxx

"I'm proud of you Sarada." Sasuke said after the exam, and he meant it. Her opponent was strong and she almost had him. He leaned against the archway to the living area. His wife was in the kitchen and he was certain she could hear everything.

Sarada continued to look lost; as she stood in the middle of the room, he could see her pain. Sasuke was familiar with the look in her eyes, it reminded him of his youth when he wanted to win _so_ badly, and thirsted for power.

He didn't want Sarada to be overcome like he was. His daughter would process this loss and grow stronger because of it. She would succeed too, thanks to the tenacity of her mother.

Sarada had proven her skills today. She'd done her very best. Next year he was sure she'd be ready.

The crash and smash of porcelain filled the living room, and the wooden floor rumbled surprisingly. Her dainty fingers surged with unintentional electricity as she formed two tightly closed fists.

"Liar!" Sarada yelled. Sasuke could see that she was shaking, and his mood instantly plummeted.

He thought he had this one. Sakura hadn't been able to talk her down, and Sasuke thought for sure that he'd be able to.

Sarada's red outfit was dirty and torn, and she had bruises on her uncovered arms. It had been hours since the chunin exam, but she had refused to shower or engage with anyone. Her loss was thick in the air and Sasuke wished he could fix it.

"You don't care." His daughter accused.

Sasuke frowned and he shook his head. He did care, very much.

"What do you mean?" He asked, taking a slow step forward.

Sarada made a noise deep in her chest.

"I trained so hard and I couldn't win!" Sarada exclaimed, and Sasuke's gut churned. She was crying.

"I couldn't get the sharingan to activate, and I lost." She said despairingly. "Boruto won for you though, so you don't even care." She added darkly. "Mama's right. Boy's are stupid!"

Sarada glared and she turned to stomp up the stairs.

"Wait!" Sasuke flickered to stand in front of her, blocking her escape.

Sarada stared up at him with tear filled, angry, eyes, and she reached to grip at the front of his shirt.

"Papa." She intoned, sounding frustrated. "Why does it hurt so bad?"

"I can't say." He considered his answer. "But we all feel it sometimes."

Sarada's sad expression changed at his words and she frowned.

"Why can you by my teacher?" She asked. Her expression was hopeful for a moment.

"You know that isn't allowed." Sasuke reasoned.

Sarada gripped his shirt tighter.

"So you don't care." She made a noise, a 'tch'. "You've been training Boruto for weeks in the forest. Papa, you missed my mock exam because of it!" She was crying again. "I bet you didn't even watch me lose!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, then his jaw clenched. He didn't like being spoken to in this way, but he felt something other than anger…he felt shame.

He helped Sarada feel this way.

He reached for her shoulders, and with a little resistance, Sasuke hugged his daughter to him. She was wrong, he did care, and he did see her fight - but he almost missed it. Sasuke realised had been thinking too much about his star pupil when he should have been looking closer to home.

"I saw you fight." He promised, sounding a little croaky. "You were strong."

"Not strong enough to have the sharingan." Sarada cried, and she gave into her despair as her knees buckled, allowing her father to hold her up.

"You will be." He assured, making a shushing noise that was now second nature to him. "I didn't mean to neglect you, Sarada._ I _\- " He sighed. "Your mother covers for me too often, I'm sorry." He stroked her dark hair. "I'll make it up to you." He whispered.

Sarada cried fat, sad tears, and Sasuke let her. He gave Sakura a grim look from her place at the archway and she nodded to him solemnly; her eyes were filled with worried affection, just as his were.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke murmured again. "I wanted you to win, but not because winning is the goal. There's no shame in losing, Sarada. I wish that I had understood that when I was your age."

Sarada sniffled against him, and she squeezed Sasuke then. "I'm sorry I yelled at you papa." She sniffed again. "I was worried you'd be ashamed of me." She whispered.

Silently, Sasuke decided that he was going to pay more attention - to be around a little more.

"That could never be true." He promised, hugging her tighter; Sarada made a strained noise and he released her.

"Do you think i'll win next year?" Sarada asked after a moment.

"I do." Sasuke said confidently. "Uchihas and Harunos are stubborn."

That was the right thing to say, he realised, because his daughter smiled. Her eyes sparked suddenly and she said, "I know that." Sarada pulled back. wiping her eyes. "Mama says that often."

"That she does." Sasuke nodded. "Your mother is a very wise woman, you should believe her."

"Do you?" Sarada asked.

His eyes caught Sakura's from across the room and he replied,

"Definitely."


End file.
